A Notsobrotherlylove
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: It's just another North KoreaXSouth Korea story. But it's special. Why? Cause I wrote it! MWAHAHAHA *shotz* So, North sneaks into Yong-soo's house, and kidnaps him. And the others try to save him, because what North plans for Yong-soo...isn't so innocent.
1. Obsessive has a new definition

_So, when I knew I had to update my Machine one, I knew I had to write a new story instead, cause I have NO IDEA how to continue that story right now XD And from the votes, SXN Korea pairing is the most popular! It must be because of ME, and my other stories, RIIIIGHT? *shotz* Oh, and I found out that South Korea's older then North Korea by 3 years (S. Korea:1945 North:1948) XD So North was never the 'nuna' or 'hyung'. It was the 'dongsaeng' all along XD_

3:00 AM, some day, 2010.

Yong-soo was deep asleep in his bed, smiling his usual smile. Then, quietly, Yong-soo's bedroom door opened. And slowly, someone crept closer to Yong-soo's bed. Yong-soo felt someone touching his arm and when he opened his eyes, he saw-

"Ah, Yong-hwan. Are you back from work?" He asked sleepily. But when his eyes landed on the duct tape in Yong-hwan's hands, he woke up instantly. "Uuh…what are you doing with that tape?" When no answer came, Yong-soo felt blood leaving his face. "…Yong-hwan?"

…

4 days later.

Yao fretted around Yong-soo's seat in the World Conference room. That boy was missing for 4 days straight. He thought he was just locked up in his house playing games, but when he broke-er, went into Yong-soo's house, he wasn't there. Was something wrong? Yao felt someone poke his shoulder. He turned around to see Alfred's carefree face.

"Hey China. What's up?" He asked casually.

"Yong-soo's missing aru." Yao told him. Alfred gave Yao a blank look. Yao sighed. "You know, South Korea?" Still blank. "THE KID YOU FOUGHT RUSSIA FOR ARU?" Alfred looked at Yao like he was crazy. Yao tried his last resort. "North Korea's brother."

"OHHH!" Alfred exclaimed. Yao ran his fingers through his hair. It was a wonder how the boy remembers anything. "So he's the tall guy with long sleeves and the swirly hair with that smile on his face, right?" Alfred checked. Yao nodded. Alfred grinned to Yao. "Don't worry! As the world's hero, I shall find him and bring him back to you!"

"Wait!" Yao cried out. "…er, Don't bring him to me aru. I don't need him in my house. Just let me know if he's ok aru." Yao told him.

But it turned out, Alfred didn't need to. When all nations were gathered, in the middle of the meeting, the lights went off. In total darkness, a few nations screamed in fear, and most just stood there calmly. But next, one side of the wall was lit up by an unknown projector on the ceiling. In the lit part of the wall, the letters in English and Chinese read,

**ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO IM YONG HWAN AND IN YONG SOO'S WEDDING. **

**PLEASE COME TO NORTH KOREA WHEN THE LETTER OF INVITATION COME TO YOU IN MAIL.**

**THANK YOU, **

**임용환****. –Im Yong Hwan-**

The room was silent-For 5 seconds. Then the whole place erupted with yelling. The voices were filled with panic, worry, and anger. But it was mostly panic.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP ARU!" China bellowed. The room became quiet once more. He sighed again. "I know I will regret this, but I will try contacting Yon-hwan." And the whole room watched as Yao took out his phone and dialed the numbers. After 2 rings, the phone picked up.

"Yao! So, did you get the message?" a spirited voice matching Yong-soo's voice perfectly picked up. Everyone could hear his voice, since Yao put it on speaker.

"About you marrying my BROTHER? Yes, aru, yes I have."

"Good. You don't know how much 'persuading' I had to do to get people to do it in secret." Yong-hwan said cheerfully. In the background, was a faint sound of Yong-soo's voice saying,

"NO, NOT THE CURL!" Yao bit his lower lip.

"Um, Yong-hwan aru, was that Yong-soo just now?"

"Ahh, you heard him? Yes, that was Yong-soo. Yong-soo, you look adorable in that, now just sit still-"

"CHINA HYUNG! HE'S STUFFING ME INTO A WOMAN'S HANBOK AND HE'S TRYING TO DO MY HAIR! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BRIDE-" There was a sound of tape unrolling, and there was a sound of muffled cries.

"Sorry, Yao, I was off the phone for a minute because Yong-soo was having nerve troubles. He's very nervous about the wedding." Yong-hwan said casually.

"…alright, aru." Yao said quietly. Yao's face turned sickly pale, and his hands were shaking.

"Oh, and before I hang up on you, tell America that if he does ANYTHING to disturb my wedding, I will personally seek out to destroy him." Even when they couldn't see his face, they could feel the deadly aura through his voice. And there was only one other aura that matched his. Everybody stared at Russia. Ivan smiled back.

"I wonder why everyone's staring at me~." He said, smiling. Yao slowly went to Russia.

"Ivan aru. Could you…possibly…persuade North Korea….to stop this wedding aru?" He asked carefully. Ivan smiled in that chilling way to Yao.

"Why would I do that, China~?" He asked innocently. "Will you become one with Mother Russia if I do?" in the last sentence, his eyes seemed to shine evilly. Yao turned around and said,

"Yong-soo? Who's he aru? I don't have a brother I need to rescue."

"CHINA!" a few countries close to Yong-soo shouted.

"You're so selfish." Taiwan muttered.

"WHAT? ME SELFISH ARU? I DON'T SEE ANYONE ELSE VOLUNTEERING THEMSELVES TO SAVE YONG-SOO ARU!" Yao said out loud. The room was quiet, and every country was just eyeing someone else. Taiwan rolled her eyes, and stood on a chair.

"Ok, now, listen to me. I will NOT allow my older brother to marry a male communist nation." And she looked at China while saying this. It took Yao a moment to figure out HE was male and communist. "Now, we are going to get Yong-soo out of there. Cause OBVIOUSLY, he does not want to marry North Korea. So WHO is with me, in helping Yong-soo?" Taiwan told China without even looking at him, "You're helping." China couldn't argue back. Taiwan looked around, glancing at everybody's face as she did so. Japan raised his hand first.

"I do not want someone who tried to bomb me and kidnap my people to be my brother-in-law. I will help you." And he walked to where Taiwan was. Next, Hong Kong raised his hand.

"If Yong-soo gets married in North Korea, then he won't come over to play games anymore, right?" he asked, while walking towards Taiwan. Alfred seemed to be in worry. It was reasonable, since he was already in two wars. But he soon raised his hand, and forcibly raised England's hand also.

"We'll help!" He shouted.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP WITH YOU?" England shouted. But Alfred dragged England over to Taiwan's side. Greece raised his hand.

"If Japan's doing, I'll help."

"WHAT? Japan, I'll help too!" Turkey volunteered. Taiwan then focused her attention to Ukraine. Ukraine flinched at Taiwan's steady eyes boring holes into Ukraine with her eyes. Ukraine fidgeted for a while, then whimpered, while saying

"F-fine, I'll help too…" Taiwan gave Ukraine a big smile, then smirked at Ivan.

"SO, I see that we have, hmm, including me, 9 countries. Do you want me to get countries to keep volunteering, or WILL YOU JUST HELP ALREADY." She said sternly. Yao tried to warn Taiwan with his eye contact, but it seemed Taiwan's eye contact translating part of her brain was down. Taiwan and Ivan's staring contest went for a while, until finally Ukraine touched Ivan's arm gently and said,

"Ivan, it's your responsibility to look after North Korea. He's gone too far this time." Ivan looked at Ukraine, then smiled in a tired way.

"Alright, China, give me your phone so I can try to stop North Korea." He said. Yao handed him his phone after pressing the speed dial number. Yong-hwan answered in one ring this time.

"China, I'm busy right now with-"

"I. DON'T. WANT. PICTURES. WITH. ME. IN. THIS. DRESS!" Yong-soo's scream drowned out Yong-hwan's voice.

"-and the dress fitting is getting Yong-soo a bit cranky. What do you want." Yong-hwan finished.

"North Korea, this is Ivan." Ivan said brightly to the phone. In the other end of the phone, Yong-soo's screaming stopped instantly.

"I apologize deeply for my rudeness, Ivan-nim." Yong-hwan's voice had a sudden military-like feel to it.

"It's alright~." Ivan said. "North Korea, I want you o stop this wedding." Ivan said. Yao twitched. So straight to the point. He didn't know what Yong-hwan would do. There was a heavy silence in the other end, and finally, Yong-hwan said in a quiet voice,

"…Can I at least get engaged to him?"

"Well, I don't know, let me ask Taiwan. Taiwan, should I let him get engaged to Yong-soo?" Ivan asked, with an evil grin. Taiwan turned pale.

"Oh? It was that Mandarin-talking crazy girl with flower in her hair who told to do this, Ivan-nim?" Yong-hwan's voice was dripping with acid. Taiwan shook her head at Ivan, and made an X mark with her arms, but Ivan said,

"Yup~!" It looked like Taiwan's soul was coming out of her body.

"Then Ivan-nim, could you do me a favor and let me talk to her please?" Yong-hwan asked. Ivan handed the phone to Taiwan. Taiwan looked at the phone like it was cursed, but took the phone and said gently,

"..Hello?" Yong-hwan's voice was filled with menace, hate, and killer intent.

"Little girl, when I get my hands on you, I will knock you out with a metal bat, and break your arms and legs. I will stab your hands and feet until you can't even see the shreds of skin. I will pull out your hair in clumps and laugh at your screams. I will shove-" Yao quickly took the phone from Taiwan, who looked like she was getting hypnotized into hell, and said to the phone,

"Well would you look at that, my battery is running out aru! Goodbye!" And hung up the phone. Ivan walked to Taiwan, smiled his chilling smile, and said

"Well, good luck~." And walked away.

_That was fun. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I guess not. I hope I don't drag this story to a boring place….or did I do that already? Oh, yes, Yong-hwan's threatening part was all from my imagination…don't look at me like that! You'll all turn like me when you see Higurashi no naku koro ni. It was…an unforgettable anime. I tried to fit 'da' in Ivan's dialogue SOMEWHERE, but I just couldn't fit it in and sound natural. So sorry ;A; Oh, and In Korea, there's 2 parts of the wedding, one in white wedding dress/tux, and other in the traditional Hanbok.(I think it's the same for Japan, except it's kimono and stuff(?) to them.) And of course, Yong-soo was the bride. The thought of him being the bride didn't even come to Yong-hwan's head. Oh yeah, i read the World Conferance part in Hetalia with Korea in it, and in there, Korea said, _

_"I Oppose Japan! I hate japan!" But then he goes,__"But I agree with America all the way..." and looks scared, but america goes,  
"...who are you?" so, hence, Alfred only knows who yong-soo is through North Korea. So sad, I know._

_And yes, Taiwan ruled some parts. GIRL POWER! But she got squished by Ivan's cunningness. Yes, communist men are rather scary….unless they're china. _

_Next chapter:_

_Will Yong-soo ever get out of North Korea alive and still be a virgin?_

_Will Taiwan still be alive to see the end of the world? (2012)_

_Will Russia finally marry Belarus? (what?)_

_And WILL I BE ABLE TO BURN THESE RELIGIOUS SILLY BANDS MY MOTHER BOUGHT FOR ME WITHOUT HER NOTICING? (. . what, I never wanted these.) _

_**임용환**__**- Im Yong-hwan, in Korean.**_

_**P.S., Do my poll….please? And in the Character list thing for when you're looking for a special character? Could someone put a 'north Korea' section to it?  
**_


	2. What is he, a bodyguard? a fiance?

(Sorry, I don't know british insults)

-Right after the call, North Korea-

Yong-hwan silently closed his phone. Yong-soo silently stared at Yong-hwan. With a chocked voice, Yong-hwan muttered,  
"…You can go, Yong soo." Yong-hwan looked so miserable, Yong-soo didn't dare make a noise indicating his happiness. "But…Yong-soo, if you want to go, then you have to agree to the terms…" Yong-soo could have sworn he saw Yong-hwan smile faintly just then.

-Next world meeting-

It has been 2 weeks since the last meeting, and no one has ever seen Yao this mad since the time when Alfred spilled his coffee on Yao's Shinatty-chan bag.  
"It's been TWO WEEKS, ARU! And there's still no sign on him! And to add, my little sister is in trauma because of whatever North threatened aru!" Yao vented to Alfred.  
"H-hey, China, chill, ok? Get yourself a cup of coke or something. I'm sure in this meeting, we'll figure out a way to-" The door opened and Ivan came in, with Belarus creeping behind him. Yao, blinded by madness, charged to Ivan.  
"RUSSIA. You told us you would help! And Yong-soo still is nowhere to be seen aru! You'd better take responsibility and…." Yao stopped when he saw who was behind him. Yong-soo was standing behind the door. But something about him seemed hollow and sickly. Yao hurried closer, took Yong-soo's hand and gripped it tightly. "Yong-soo, are you ok, aru?" A hand behind Yong-soo slapped Yao's hands away. Yong-hwan's face came out from the shadows, frowning.  
"Yao, don't you dare touch my fiancé." He said with a deathly aura. Yao stood, staring at Yong-hwan's face, then at Yong-soo's face, then at Yong-soo's hand. On Yong-soo's hand was a silver ring with two small jewels encrusted on it.  
"Yong-soo, aru… are you ok?" Yao asked carefully. Yong-soo seemed to awaken slowly from his hollowness.  
"China hyung, I am very happy to finally be with my beloved brother." He said monotonously. But Yong-soo secretly took Yao's hand and wrote with his finger, '_HELP ME.' _Yong-hwan put his arm around Yong-soo's shoulder protectively, glared at Yao, and anyone else near, and walked away with Yong-soo. Yao was suddenly speechless. Ivan smiled at Yao, and said,  
"All's well that ends well, da, China~?"

But no, it wasn't well at all.

Alfred tapped his pen to the desk angrily, while glaring at Yong-hwan.  
"Hey, you brainless idiot there, pay attention!" Arthur scolded to Alfred.  
Iggy, Aren't you bothered AT ALL that a country NOT a part of the UN is here?" Alfred whined. Arthur glanced at Yong-hwan. He was standing right behind Yong-soo, keeping an eye at everyone in the room and putting one protective hand on Yong-soo's shoulder. Yong-soo looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. Arthur twitched unconsciously. The sight was as creepy as France was with the Italys a few years back.  
Shut up and start the meeting." Arthur grumbled. He DID mind North Korea was here, but they never actually discussed something important, and although North Korea's the one 'outnumbered' in this situation, his…aura seemed to be dangerous, like….like Russia. Yao cleared his throat, and stood up. He just couldn't take this anymore. He took Yong-soo's hand.  
"I'll take Yong-soo to the bathroom aru. Why don't you stay here and take notes on the meeting while he's with me, Yong-hwan?" Yao suggested. But while his voice was light, his eyes were sharp and stern. Yong-hwan narrowed his eyes.  
"China, Yong-soo doesn't not need to accompany you to-" As if right on cue, Yong-soo clutched his stomach and made a noise that sounded like he was in pain.  
"uhhh…..C-china hyung…..hurry…." Yong-soo said in a crawling voice. Yao grabbed Yong-soo's hand firmly and ran out of the room.  
Once they were out, Yao let go of Yong-soo's hand and checked his temperature.  
"Yong-soo, are you alright aru? Have you been eating ok? You look like you've lost some weight-""China hyung…." Yong-soo whispered.  
"What aru?" Yao asked. Yong-soo leaned on Yao, and rested his head on Yao's shoulder. Yao stood still, not sure if he should push him away or pat him on the shoulder. But he didn't have to think about what to do for long, when he felt something touching his chest. He then did something close to throwing Yong-soo to the other side of the hallway, screaming. Yong-soo flipped on the air and landed on his feet.  
"Your toss got better, China hyung~!" Yong-soo teased, grinning. Yong-soo walked back to Yao, while admiring Yao's face, which had different shades of red.  
"I was actually worried about you, aru!" Yao yelled. Yong-soo chuckled, and pinched Yao's cheek.  
"That, is why I love you." For a fraction of a second, Yao stopped breathing. "But I WAS scared. I was in Pyongyang, and he dragged me to a wedding dress store, and took my measurements, to tailor me a women's han-bok. A WOMEN'S. Can you believe that?" Yong-soo complained. Yao took a step to Yong-soo.  
"Believe THIS." Yao took a big flower vase next to the wall, tossed out the flowers, and threw it to Yong-soo. There was a sound of something breaking, and in a blink of an eye, Yong-hwan stood between Yong-soo and Yao, with bits of broken vase on the floor. Yong-soo gasped. Yong-hwan looked at his drenched self. Yao gulped. Hard.  
"You….you threw a vase, filled with water…..at Yong-soo?" in another blink, Yong-hwan's dagger was touching Yao's neck. Yong-soo grabbed Yong-hwan's leg and flipped him 180 degrees."Don't do that to my brother, Yong-hwan! Or the wedding's off!" Yong-soo told Yong-hwan. Suddenly, in Yong-hwan, something changed. He changed from a wild tiger, to, a begging puppy.  
"B-but, I bought you the 'couple-rings' you told me about! And the han-bok's all tailored! You said we can be together when China's dead!" Yong-hwan cried out. Yao glared at Yong-soo.  
"When _I'm_ dead, aru?" Yao said disapprovingly. Yong-soo shrugged.  
"Hey, I couldn't look unwilling to marry when I'm tied up, and a hair stylist has a scissor next to my curl." Yong-soo said. But Yao didn't look convinced.  
"So…can I kill him?" Yong-hwan asked. Yong-soo and Yao both turned to Yong-hwan and shouted,  
"NO!"  
"Yong-hwan, You can't kill my brother. EVER. We can get married when he dies of….natural causes." Yong-soo put the last two words gently. Yao frowned in disapproval. "Well, you ARE over 4000 years old. You can't be pushing for 5000, are you?" Yong-soo asked. Luckily for Yong-soo, they heard footsteps, and soon, they saw the countries running over.  
"If I ever get my hands on you, Yong-soo, you are going to get kung-fued to the core of the earth." Yao muttered. But Yong-soo wasn't listening.  
"Well, you know Yong-hwan, if you kill KIKU, I might fall deeply in love with you." Yong-soo offered.  
"Oh COME ON! I ran here to see if you were ok, and you're telling him to KILL me?" Kiku burst out of the crowd and yelled. Yong-hwan cradled his dagger.  
"I think 'hit two birds with one stone' is the perfect saying right now." Yong-hwan told Yong-soo. Kiku slowly backed away.  
"Oh no you don't. I have the UN! I have the LAW! The LAW you hear me!" Kiku threatened.  
"Don't you mean, the laws that are meant to be broken?" Yong-hwan teased, like a cat does with a mouse before eating it. Kiku turned white as a sheet. But then, out of the crowd, Taiwan jumped out.  
"YOU PUT ONE HAND ON KIKU, AND THERE WILL BE BLOOD!" She shouted.  
"Ah." Said Yong-soo.  
"Ah" said Yao.  
"Oh dear." said Russia. Kiku just groaned. Yong-hwan grinned in a phycopath-like way, and licked his dagger  
"Bring it on, Mandarin talking crazy girl."  
"THE NAME, is TAIWAN!"

Hmm, so there's a war-to-be between North Korea and Taiwan, Yong-soo's flirting with Yao, and want Kiku dead. So what else is new? XD


	3. Regarding the past

_(Note, this chapter is a bit- no, no, A LOT angsty. but it's good! I promise! And -you'll see why I'm saying this- I do not own the truth potion in Harry Potter, although I did get the idea from it XD)_

Yong-hwan ran towards Taiwan with his dagger in hand, when suddenly he was knocked out, sprawled to the floor. The eyes landed on Belarus, who was dragging Yong-hwan away. Belarus noticed the stares, and said quietly,

"Большой Брат (Elder brother in Russian...is it?) said he and America has a plan, and told everyone except" Belarus gives Yong-soo a side glance. "him, to come with me." Belarus gave the unconscious Yong-hwan to Lithuania for him to carry, and walked away. Everyone looked at each other in doubt. Can they really trust Belarus? But in the end, everyone walked away with Belarus, leaving Yong-soo all alone.

"...Don't worry, I'll clean up this mess all by myself...so if anyone needs me, I'll be right here, y'know?..." Yong-soo called out to the leaving countries, but only few looked back. Yong-soo stared at the mess of pieces of the vase, stepped on flowers, and spilled water, and couldn't help but sigh.

When they all arrived to the certain room, they were amazed by it's size. They thought it was only the meeting room in the building that could fit all of them in at the same time, but this room seemed bigger then the meeting room. But In that room was a single chair, with a waiting Russia and America. When America saw the unconscious Yong-hwan, he quickly picked him up and put him on the chair. Then, he tied him to the chair firmly with rope and duct tape.

"Iggy, is it done?" America yelled to the other side of the room. The nations faced to the direction America was yelling at. England was at the other side of the wall, hurriedly making something.

"Why don't YOU try making a truth potion in 10 minutes and tell me what it's like, you bloody-"

"What's going on here?" Taiwan demanded to know. Russia stepped forward.

"Ah, Taiwan. I see you've come too." Russia smiled in his own special chilling way to Taiwan. It gave everyone except Belarus shivers down the spine. "So, you are all here to see North Korea speak the truth, and only th truth. Since you all disapproved Yong-hwan's love and some of you didn't even BELIEVE he loved Yong-soo, this truth potion England's making will tell us the truth, from North Korea's point of view, da~."

_~Moments before Yong-hwan almost killed China, when Yong-hwan left the room~_

"_Ah,I can't believe North Korea's actually here." America sulked._

"_It's kinda romantic, you know. He's looking out for the one he loves!" Hungary stated. America frowned._

"_Romantic, my ass. I bet he's just trying to leech money off of South Korea again, or something. Something, is up. DEFINITELY. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I don't like it." America said negatively. _

"_I also think North Korea's going overboard, coming into a meeting where he never came to before, much less he SHOULDN'T, now that he's, well, against the whole world-"_

"_It's kinda annoying. He's being all threatening and stuff! What did we ever do to HIM? I hate people like that!" The room was suddenly filled with complaints. Suddenly, Russia stood up, smiling._

"_Then, why don't we prove it, da~?" Russia asked. The nations were going to ask what he meant, when suddenly, they heard the breaking of something. They all stood up and left the room in search of the source of the noise. In the chaos, Russia grabbed America, and England. Belarus followed Russia along while they hatched up a plan.._

_~Present time~_

The nations looked doubtfully at the tied up Yong-hwan. Will this actually work? At that moment, England ran towards America with a cauldron full of silver liquid.

"It's finished! I think it's quite well made considering it's been a while since I made a potion." Arthur said proudly. At that exact moment, the unlucky North Korea happened to awake from his unconsciousness.

"Ugh...that bitch...where is she..." Yong-hwan tugged at his arm, and was fully awake when he felt that he couldn't move his arm and legs. "What the- Who the hell did this." Yong-hwan asked dangerously. All eyes shifted to America.

"Gee, thanks guys." Alfred said sarcastically.

"When I get my hands on you, America, you will be begging for mercy! Begging! On your KNEEWMPPP-" Yong-hwan was interrupted when a big spoonful of the 'truth potion' was forced into his mouth. Yong-hwan started coughing. "What the hell did you just-mmmphhh!" England quickly put another spoonful into Yong-hwan's mouth.

"Ask him something!" Someone in the crowd of nations shouted. America stepped towards Yong-hwan and asked him,

"Do you like hamburgers?"

"I fuckin HATE them." Yong-hwan answered.

"What about fries?"

"They are disgusting."

"What about soda?" America pressed. Yong-hwan bit his lip.

"Some sodas are alright." The words spilled out of Yong-hwan's mouth. Yong-hwan looked like a five year old who just heard his parents swear, and his face turned pale.

"HA! You DO like it!" America shouted gleefully. "And all these years, you told me that you thought sodas are what makes aliens avoid Earth!" America jumped around Yong-hwan happily. England put a hand on America's shoulder to calm him down. "Wow Iggy! I never know it'd actually work! So you weren't lying to me after all when you told me you were trying to curse France to drown!"

"WHAT, Angleterre?" France shouted.

"You goof!" England yelled to America. Taiwan stepped out, rubbing her temples.

"Men..always give me headaches." Taiwan stood in front of Yong-hwan, smiling. "So, North Korea, look who's the last one standing AND smiling." Taiwan rubbed it into Yong-hwan's face.

"I've always wanted to know what flowers were in your hair." Yong-hwan bursted out. The whole room quieted in shock Yong-hwan could say something so normal.

"Well...umm...moving on," Taiwan changed the subject. "I'll be asking you some questions. Now, since some thinks you don't really love Yong-soo, tell me, 'Why are you trying to get Yong-soo to marry you and why are you following him around?'" Taiwan gave Yong-hwan a stern look.

"Because I love him. I love him with all my heart." Yong-hwan said automatically. Right after he said it, his whole face turned pink/red in embarrassment. The room was silent, but it seemed to be filled with the silent 'awww's the nations were thinking inside. Taiwan cleared her throat.

"Right. So, since just _when_ were you in love with Yong-soo?" Taiwan asked.

"Since 50 years ago." Yong-hwan answered.

"What happened 50 years ago?" Taiwan pressed. Yong-hwan sighed, and closed his eyes.

"50 years ago, was when I first killed one of my people. 50 years ago, I went to Chong-Jin, a city that's far from Pyung Yang." Yong-hwan's curl seemed to twitch from 'hearing' it's name.

"In Chong-Jin, it was snowing, and I was walking the streets. I was trying to not be seen, since I snuck out from where I was suppost to be. In the outskirts of the city, I saw a group of adults chasing after 3 children. I thought those children did something wrong, and because I was curious, I chased after them all, to see what was going on. They-" Yong-hwan opened his eyes, and his face was emotionless as he said,

"The adults sliced the kids into pieces, and carried the body parts to their house. There, they put the parts into a pot and brewed them. Then they all grouped together and ate the children." The room was dead silent, and was filled with a grave aura.

"I saw it, from the beginning to the end of the process, and i was horrified. When I saw them tearing the 'meat' off from the bone, I lost it and screamed. The adults all stood up and walked up to me. They were holding their knives and stared at me hungrily. To them, I was only a 14 year old looking boy with no guardian. A prefect taget. I grabbed the pistol my boss gave me before, and shot them. It was such an ameteur shot, I missed plenty, but when they saw the gun, they walked closer, as if they wanted to die. They probably did. I woke from the trance, and found myself in red snow, soaked with blood. I went back to my camp where I was welcomed by the soldiers who were looking for me. But nothing matter more to me right then talking to my boss. I returned to Pyung Yang right away and charged into my Boss's room." Yong-hwan paused for a moment, smiling, but with no warmth in it at all.

"I demanded to him, 'Why are my people carnivores? Why are they killing each other? Didn't you tell me Communism was about everyone being equals and getting equal things? Why are my people killing each other?'" Yong-hwan finally cracked, and laughed.

"How pathetic I was. What a weakling. My boss punched me in the face, and told me, 'What, did you really expect that? Did you really think EVERYONE was going to be equal?' he sneered at me, as he rightfully should have, and said, 'Your idiocity disgusts me.' And after that..." Yong-hwan closed his eyes again, as if tired from looking back at his past.

"After that, I was sent to a torture camp, to be punished for disrupting the Boss's privacy and raising my voice at him. After 3 days in that camp, I was relesed. But I wasn't thinking about anything when I left there, I just walked. I just walked, and walked, and kept on walking, until, I reached the border. I reached the border, and I didn't know why, but I crossed it. I crossed it, and I went into the city of the South. When I was in the South, there, people were happy, there was laughter, there were children running barefoot, playing with each other. There was so much happyness, it made me realize, 'No one in this world loves me. Even my own people would hate me. They were glad to die. No one loves me. Not even my boss, who I trusted, who everyone living in me trusted...' And it made me feel lonely, because that feeling was new to me. And because it was new, I don't know why, but I scrunched up into a ball in the middle of the street, and cried. I cried and cried, knowing no one would care where I was now. But..when I thought I was alone...he found me." Yong-hwan tok a deep breath, then continued slowly, as if to savor the memory, to make the exact feeling he had then to last.

"Yong-soo found me in the streets, and he didn't ask anything. He just took my hand, and took me into his home. He didn't ask me any questions, didn't say anything, and when we were in his house, when I didn't say anything to him, he took my hand and told me, 'Don't cry like that. Your crying sound was so sad, it souned like my heart would break too.'...Then, I told him everything. I told him from the day I saw my people, eating each other, killing them, getting tortured, then to the streets...Yong-soo then said this quietly, and I could just barely hear it, 'Someone in the world, LOVES you, Yong-hwan. Someone in the world, cares about you, very, very much. This.._person_, won't ever let you be alone. This person will always think of you, and no matter what you do, always love you. So don't think you're all alone. Being all alone in thi big world...it's just a very sad thought.'" Yong-hwan stopped there, then continued as if nothing happend.

"He told me something the sounds corny, and stupid, but to me just then, feeling rejected and lost, he helped me. Even when I've turned like _this,_ what you might call a monster, I still love him. I guess the dark longs for love. So I don't care if you think my love is fake. If he knows I'm genuine, and that now I care about him, and love him, then that's enough for me. Now, untie me. I need to go see him now." He said it very quietly, but it held such weight, there wasn't anything _but_ to untie him. Even Taiwan was speechless. Yong-hwan stood up, and walked out of the room. The room was still quiet, you couldn't even hear anyone breath.

"His love...it's so pure, I don't know what to do..." Taiwan said hoarsely.

"Hey, maybe...we've been too thoughtless. Maybe Yong-soo doesn't hate Yong-hwan. Maybe Yong-soo like Yong-hwan 'that way', but doesn't know it! We could help them get together!" Hungary suggested.

"It sounds so romantic, doesn't it? I-" Taiwan was cut off when there was a sudden 'SLAM!' Everyone turned and saw Alfred, panting from throwing the chair Yong-hwan sat just a moment ago.

"..Alfred?" Canada called out to him quietly. America glared at Taiwan.

"Romantic? He's FORCING himself on Yong-soo! He doesn't realize he's bothering everyone with his selfish acts! Mark my words, I WILL stop him from bothering Yong-soo any more." And with that, America also left the room, following Yong-hwan. No one else in the room knew what to say, except-

"If North korea's boss was my boss, I would have killed myself."

_A few weeks back, I had a huge fight with my mother. It was something about not doing my studies. I was suppost to do 5 pages of SAT words, and I didn't do them. My mother could have checked if I did it any time, but she had to just charge into my room at 7 in the morning, and throw a 1050 something page SAT book at me for not doing the study. I should have been sorry, but instead I was mad that she had to do this to me right at MORNING, when I wasn't even awake yet. And we were both very touchy that time, because 3 days before the incident, we had another fight. It was a small one, but still. Soon, it was a week, and she still didn't speak to me. I didn't speak to her either, because I thought that by not talking, we wouldn't fight anymore. And during the whole week, I convinced myself that my mother didn't love me. And it was a very lonely thought. But when I told this to a special person, he told me that someone loves me, and someone cares about me. And he said the 'someone' who loves you and cares about you the most, would be your mother. I asked him who the second most would be, and he told me to go to my mother, and make up, or he won't answer. _

_And now, I have a boyfriend...congratulations to Weasel! X/D _

_So this little life story of mine, I put into this it may sound corny, but when he told me that someone loves me, and cares for me, when I convinced myself no one did, it really made me cry. (And I SERIOUSLY, don't cry much) It was angsty, yes, but I hope you got the warmth of the message through.^^ Have a nice day/night._

_(And yes, there is cannibalism in North Korea...I didn't make it up. And 50, or 60 years before, the border wasn't as strong as it is now.)_

_Tell someone you care about them, that you love them, as often s you can. It can do wonders._


End file.
